Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge apparatus configured to discharge a recording medium and a detachable tray.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2001-225963 describes an electrophotographic recording apparatus including a printer body by which an image is printed on a paper sheet fed from a feed unit and a discharge unit on which the paper sheet discharged from the printer body is supported. The discharge unit of such an electrophotographic recording apparatus includes rear guides each of which has a plate-like body extending perpendicularly and a stacking plate which is disposed between the rear guides to support the paper sheet discharged from the printer body. The paper sheet discharged from a discharge port of the printer body is guided by the rear guides, and then it is stacked on the stacking plate disposed below the discharge port while the movement of the paper sheet in a width direction is regulated.